


Not a Crime

by Kittycrackers (Calacious)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mean thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Kittycrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco falls victim to a prank, Ron thinks he deserves it. It isn't like Draco hasn't done the same to others. (Ron's thoughts; drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Crime

_Hermione's blowing things way out of proportion, as usual_ , Ron thought.

He glared over at the bushy-haired girl who was deep in conversation with Harry over the supposed 'crime'.

He shook his head and gathered up his books. There was no way that he'd be able to study in the common room, not with the way Hermione and Harry were completely ignoring him, heads bent close together as they spoke fervently about what had happened in Potions class that afternoon.

If anyone had asked Ron, he would've told them that the ferret had only gotten what he'd deserved. No one had asked him his opinion, however. Not that everyone's lack of interest in what he thought on the matter had stopped him from voicing it.

His classmates' disinterest in his thoughts wasn't what was bothering him, though. It was the way that Hermione had looked at him, like he was the scum of the earth, when he'd said that Malfoy deserved to have something far more 'criminal' happen to him than someone slipping him a potion which had turned his hair pink and his skin a putrid green.

_No,_ Ron thought, shaking his head as he left the common room, _Malfoy deserves every bad thing that comes his way. It's about time someone put him in his place for all of the 'crimes' he's committed against others. Like all of those times he's messed with Neville's potions, or that time he pretended to be a Dementor and Harry almost died._

The attack on Malfoy's pride today was only temporary, and it bothered Ron that all of the students, chiefly Hermione, were talking about it as if what Ron thought to be a prank was some heinous crime. It was like they'd completely disregarded every bad thing the arrogant boy had ever done, because, for once, he'd fallen victim to a prank.

The ferret would be back to his normal, bratty self in no time at all. No harm, no foul, and most definitely not a crime as far as Ron was concerned.


End file.
